Thanks For Back Then And Now
by Shahrazanne
Summary: Kushina ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya saat ia di KHS. Tetapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk itu. Sampai orang itu menyelamatkannya lagi. Disaat ia berterima kasih, Minato malah-


Chapter 1

Thanks for Back Then And Now  
Author: Shahrazanne  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance (?)

Saya masih pemula jadi wajarin aja ya kalo jelek. Enjoy!

Don't Like? At least write at the review box the things you don't like… Please

Ready?... Action!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Sumimasen!_ Arashii, Obassan!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil memasuki kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang mewah dan megah itu.

"Yo! Minato, akhirnya datang juga kau, sudah lama aku menunggu!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah kepada pemuda yang baru datang yang diketahui bernama Minato.

"_Gomen gomen_, sebenarnya tadi aku terjebak, yah kau tahulah, macet" sahut Minato sambil melengos masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Oh ya, jadi kau jadi ikut acara _mountain climbing _yang diadakan sekolah?" Tanya Arashii

"Ya, lagian buat apa aku di rumah sepiku itu, salah orang tuaku pergi dinas keluar negeri hari itu"

"Ya, namanya juga pebisnis. Oh ya, Kushina juga ikut loh!" goda Arashii. Minato pun langsung dengan spontannya tersedak minumannya yang entah sejak kapan, sudah disuguhkan oleh maid disana.

"Jangan goda aku terus, ah. Lagipula, mana adikmu itu?", "Kalo gitu buat apa nanya?".

"Memangnya ngak boleh? Kalo aku nanya tentang adik sendiri?" Tanya Minato.

"Hei, hei. Aku ini yang kakaknya, bukan kau. Lagipula, kalo kau suka dengan Kushina tidak perlu sungkan juga, toh kalian aku restui, kok", "SIAPA YANG SUKA DENGAN SIAPA?", "Hei, ngak perlu marah juga kan? Lagipula, banyak kok, yang menyukai adikku, bukan cuman kau saja. HAHAHA" Jawab Arashii dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Nii-san, ada siapa sih, kayaknya seru banget" muncul lah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang manis nan cantik.

"Hoo, panjang umur kamu Kushina" kata Minato

"Ha! Minato-nii ternyata, yah, pantes kalo gitu"

"Kushina, kau harus lakukan sesuatu untuk Aniki- mu ini" menasihati Kushina.

"Minato- nii, kayak ngak tau Nii- san saja, kan dia memang dia begitu…." Kushina pun menceritakan perilaku dan aib- aib Arashii.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! Kalian berdua ini sama saja, hei, Kushina, kamu itu bagaimana sih, seharusnya kamu membela Aniki! Kenapa? Sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Aniki?"

"Nii- san lebay deh, aku masih sayang kok sama Nii- san, tenang saja"

"Yasudah ya, aku kebelakang sebentar. Ada urusan" pamit Arashii

"Lebih baik begitu" ledek Minato

"Huu! Kalau mau cuman sama Kushina itu bilang saja" Kata Arashii, meledek Minato. Kushina yang merasa diriya ikut diledek pun, mukanya memerah karena malu dan marah

"Nii- san, maunya apa sih! Urusi saja sana, pekerjaan Nii-san!" teriak Kushina dengan cukup menggelegar, cukup untuk membuat seisi rumah terkena serangan jantung.

"Eh! MAAF!" Kushina merasa sangat malu, telah berteriak dan mengeluarkan sifat habanero-nya yang sudah lama hilang sejak ia mulai Minato, ya, Kushina menyukainya, tapi—

"Haha! Kushina mulai lepas kendali lagi" tawa Minato

"Minato-nii, udah ah, jangan tertawa lagi"

"Habis Kushina lucu kalau sudah marah begitu"

_'Aku menyukainya, demi Kami-sama, kenapa sih aku begitu terlena begitu melihat senyumnya yang, hah, memang waktu itu dia menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi kan, tetap saja. Aduh, aku belum bisa berterima kasih pula. Bagaimana ini, Kami- sama? Apa Engkau akan menguhukumku karena sudah menjadi gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih…'_

Sampai sekarang, Kushina belum dapat melupakan yang merubah hidupnya sepenuhnya, hari itu, Minato menyelamatkan hidupnya….

*Flashback*

Aku duduk di kelas pertama di Konoha High School, boleh juga disingkat KHS, dan lebih baik begitu. Nii- san juga sekolah disini, begitu pula Minato-nii, sahabat karib Nii-san sejak kecil, aku mengenalnya karena ia selalu saja datang berkunjung ke rumah.

Hari ini aku di-ospek, kalian pasti tahu maksudnya bukan, murid senior yang terpilih akan memberi tugas, mengerjai kita dan masih banyak lagi, tidak ada pengecualian, walaupun teman dan kakakmu sendiri adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Murid.

Sedikit berbeda dari High School yang lain, ospek kami di laksanakan di luar areal sekolah. Di sebuah hutan yang didalamnya adal danau yang indah, namun berbahaya, karena cukup dalam. Dan hari ini aku berangkat langsung bersama Nii-san yang tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang akan para senior kerjakan nanti.

Perjalanan kami menaiki bus, dan di dalam bus itu ada pula ceritanya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berjalan lancar" umpatku pada sahabatku, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang suatu-hari-akan-jadi-pacarnya.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto, heran.

"Hmm…. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu pasti akan terjadi" jawab Kushina,"Aku ambil jatah cemilan di belakang dulu ya, mau kuambilkan?" lanjut Kushina

"Ya, tolong ya"Aku pun berjalan ke bus bagian belakang dimana Minato-nii dan Nii-san duduk. Disaat aku hendak mengambil dus yang berada di sebelah Minato-nii, bus bergoncang dengan cukup keras dan lama yang sampai cukup untuk membangunkan Nii-san yang terkenal tukang tidur. Aku terjatuh menimpa seseorang. Setelah guncangan selesai, aku mengadahkan kepala dan melihat sosok yang menjadi korbanku.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa- apa?" Tanya sosok itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minato-nii sendiri.

"Eh! Maaf Minato-nii, aku tidak sengaja dan- ", pembicaraanku dipotong oleh Minato-nii, "Tidak apa- apa, lagipula bukan salahmu, ya sudah, cepat kembali ke tempatmu", "Ba- baik.." jawabku terbata- bata, Nii-san yang melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas hanya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat adikknya ini tersipu malu dan se-begitu patuh.

Tapi, itu bukan kejadian yang membuatku berubah. Saat sampai di hutan, kami dibagi menjadi 15 kelompok dengan beranggotakan 4 orang. Singkatnya, aku, Nii-san, Minato-nii, dan Yuuki ada dalam satu kelompok. Kita terlalu banyak disksa, mungkin, mulai dari mencari sebuah kalung Kristal ungu yang tempat disembunyikannya sangatlah konyol, sampai mencari tahu siapa yang merupakan anggota senior yang ikut berpose sebagai salah satu diantara kami (kami belum saling mengenal).

Diantara semua itu, yang paling konyol adalah kami disuruh untuk mendayug sebuah kapal kecildi danau, tetapi, para senior yang ikut dalam kelompok itu tidak melakukan apa- apa, sehingga kami, para junior-lah yang kelelahan. Ditengah- tengah danau, kepalaku terasa pening dan aku pun jatuh ke samping, kapal menjadi oleng dan kami ber- empat tercebur ke danau.

Berbeda dengan Minato-nii dan Nii-san yang ahli berenang. Aku dan Yuuki tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Aku pun tenggelam, Minato-nii secara spontan menarikku ke permukaan, sementara Yuuki ditangani oleh Nii-san. Tetapi, tanaman- tanaman sial itu menjerat kakiku dan aku tidak berhasil ditarik keluar. Minato-nii pun langsung menyelam dan melepaskan tanaman tersebut, dan pada saat itu, aku sudah kehabisan nafas dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan tanaman itu, Minato-nii langsung berenang ke permukaan, membawaku bersamanya. Setelah sampai ke tepian, Minato- nii memberiku nafas buatan. Ia meniupkan nafasnya yang menyelamatkan nyawaku itu secara perlahan. Dan… kesadaranku pun kembali. Setelah mataku berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya, secara spontan aku memeluk sosok didepanku, sosok yang telah meyelamatkanku itu. Minato-nii dengan lembutnya menyampirkan jaketnya di kedua bahuku dan mengelus lembut rambut merahku karena mendengar isak tangisku.

"Huwaaa…. Minato-nii…. Aku sangat takut…"

"Hehe… Sudah tidak apa- apa sekarang. Tidak perlu takut lagi, oke?"

*Flashback End*

Aku menghela nafas. Ia terlalu baik kepada ku, bahkan setelah kejadian itu berlalu.

Minato beranjak dari sofa tamu yang empuk itu, Kushina menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru beranjak tadi. Tetapi sepertinya ia melamun memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Hoy! Kushina! Aku ingin pergi ke taman Konoha. Maukah kau temani aku?" ujar Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kushina.

"Dengan senang hati, Minato-nii" sahut Kushina dengan riangnya

Gimana ya? Shahra masih author baru, jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan… Menurut readers ini fic-nya dilanjutin ngak? Tolong para readers, don't be silent please! Shahra minta review dari para readers ya! Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu Shahra. Oh ya, flame juga boleh kok.


End file.
